This specification relates to machine translations of source language text.
Machine translation systems generally operate with the goal of creating the best translation possible for a given piece of text in a source language. In order to generate the best translation, a machine translation system may consider many alternative translations for a given portion of the source language text. In some cases, a particular user of the machine translation system may prefer one of these alternative translations to the translation created by the system.